novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Stagonolepis (SciiFii)
Stagonolepis hollywoodii (name meaning "Hollywood's ‬ornamented scale") is a species of stagonolepidid aetosaur originally from the Late Triassic (Carnian stage) Hassberge Formation of Germany, the Drawno Beds of Poland, the Lossiemouth Sandstone of Scotland, the Chinle Formation of Arizona and Utah and the Bluewater Creek Formation of New Mexico and was once extinct, but has since been brought back by SciiFii and now lives in the Triassic Dinosaurs section of Cretaceous Park located at Sacramento, California. Stagonolepis hollywoodii is a rather large animal, about 3 metres (10 feet) long. It is a quadrupedal animal covered in thick armoured scales that runs down the length of the its body. A slow-moving browsing herbivore, it once used this heavy body armour to repel attacks from ancient contemporary carnivores, such as thecodonts, but today, it helps protect the animal against modern carnivores like coyotes. It has no teeth in the front of its jaws, but instead has a beak-like tip that arches upwards. This allows it to uproot plants in a similar manner to a native modern pig and a peccary. The peg-like teeth at the back of its mouth is suitable for chewing tough vegetation, including leaves, fruits, horsetails, ferns, cycads, roots, and tubers. In most of its life, Stagonolepis hollywoodii behaves very similar to an over-sized iguana or a solitary sluggish pig, being normally a solitary animal, but during mating seasons, males clash each other by ramming one another hip-to-hip, until one backs down and the other wins a right to mate. The lifecycle of a Stagonolepis hollywoodii is similar to that of crocodilians, where mothers take care of the eggs for around 2-4 months until they hatch into baby Stagonolepis hollywoodii, the mothers care for their hatchlings until they are old enough to fend for themselves. However, an accident occurred in 4:21 AM, April 21th of 2034 in a road near Pheonix, Arizona, when a truck carrying the group of 28 Stagonolepis hollywoodii went into a car crash, killing a driver and 12 Stagonolepis hollywoodii, however, the surviving Stagonolepis hollywoodii escaped into the wilderness. Over half a decade, Stagonolepis hollywoodii have spread throughout the forests, grasslands, scrublands, and deserts of Arizona and the southern half of California, where they have flourished due to abundant food sources and less predators than there were during the Triassic. Some conservationists are concerned over the presence of Stagonolepis hollywoodii in a modern ecosystem as they are known to feed on the same plant foods as the native peccaries, and tried to issue a cull of Stagonolepis hollywoodii (with no avail). However, animal rights groups are against the idea of culling Stagonolepis hollywoodii, so the plans to eradicate Stagonolepis hollywoodii is completely scrapped until there are plans to regulate Stagonolepis hollywoodii populations without killing them off. Stagonolepis hollywoodii is also known to live in gardens, parks, urban areas, and suburbs, where the animal is sometimes seen as a nuisance due to blocking traffics, however, most people see Stagonolepis hollywoodii as a welcome addition to one of many land vertebrates of cities and suburbs. Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Reptilians Category:Revived